


Who Could It Be Other Than You?

by retribution



Series: Rei x Senpai (Samurai AU) [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Duelling, M/M, Martial Arts, Mentor/Protégé, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if this was a dream, he did not want to wake.  if it was a spell, he did not care. all he wanted was right here in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With an easy grin, Seijuurou swallowed the last bit of persimmon and wiped his hands on his robe.  “So, you want to know how I defeated 100 fighters by myself?”

“Absolutely,” Rei said, sitting down next to him on the wooden steps of the courtyard.  “I’ve calculated the stamina required to win against 100 fighters in one day, it’s not humanly possible!  How did you accomplish it, Mikoshiba-san?”

Seijuurou laughed his signature booming laugh and reached over to ruffle Rei’s hair, which he was prepared for after seeing Rin endure it multiple instances with an affronted scowl that had no effect on his senior. 

“Well, it’s a secret technique of the monastery!  Can’t tell just anyone now,” Seijuurou told him with a fond smile.

“You know I was fostered at Samezuka Monastery years ago,” Rei insisted.  “I may not have taken on the vows of a monk as you have, but can you not give me a hint?”

The eagle-bright glint in Seijuurou’s eyes darkened momentarily, but his voice still resonated deep and comforting as he said, “Look, Rei, because of you, we are living in peace for the first time in years.  You are helping Rin more than I ever was able to, and for that I am truly grateful.  So you don’t have to think about fighting any more.  Relax and enjoy your new life, leave all thoughts of war to me, okay?”

“But this is for science, not war!” Rei tried to clarify.  “No one has been able to tell me how you did it, not even Rin-san, and he actually trained with you for two years.  I promise I will not reveal the secret or use it in any hurtful manner, so please, Mikoshiba-san, anything you can tell me would put my mind to rest on this matter…”

Seijuurou pursed his lips, making a show of considering this heartfelt plea; even though Rei and his pure-hearted determination had already won him over quite some time ago, he still felt obliged to at least pretend to act like a disciplined holy man.  “You know,” he murmured, “I haven’t dueled anyone in a while.  It might be fun to get in some exercise with the warriors of Iwami before I return to the monastery, maybe you could come watch.  You might even learn a few things, for your science.”

“Really? You’ll show me the technique then?  Thank you so much, Mikoshiba-san!” Rei exclaimed, beaming with gratitude and admiration.  “To be able to observe you, that was more than I expected, I know you have been busy meeting with Rin-san…”

“Don’t worry about it, Rei.  Whatever it takes, I would be glad to do so for the sake of someone so cute.”  Seeing Rei’s confused look, he added with a wink, “I mean you.”

Rei blushed and bowed his head, stuttering out his thanks again before getting to his feet and dashing away, as Seijuurou stared after him, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 

Within one day, Rin had obligingly gathered a handful of the best swordsmen in Iwami to challenge Seijuurou.  By now, everyone in the town had heard of his fame as one of Samezuka’s strongest wandering monks, the pride of Sano.  Both Sousuke and Rin had taken on the challenge, as former Samezuka students.  Even Nitori and Nagisa were excited to try to get the best of Seijuurou, and while Haruka expressed extreme disinterest in anything requiring effort such as a duel, he had accompanied Kisumi and Makoto and Gou to the match anyway, citing a lack of anything else to do in the meantime.

Clad in the Samezuka red and black robes, prayer beads looped around his left wrist, Seijuurou unwrapped the cloth from his hefty spear, letting it fall to the practice ground of the dojo.  Although the monks primarily fought hand-to-hand in self-defense and eschewed the use of katanas, the warriors among them did wield other weapons, such as spears and staves and naginatas, furthering their fearsome reputations.  Taking in the spear’s size, matched to the tall, powerful build of its wielder, Rei began to see how Seijuurou could outlast 100 fighters in an all-out brawl.

Though he did not seriously hurt any of his challengers, neither did Seijuurou demonstrate restraint, as he disarmed every single swordsman who faced him with ease.  Anyone still standing after the huge shock of their weapon getting blasted from their grip then promptly had the air knocked out of their lungs by the butt of the spear jabbed into their stomach.  Even at that point, when a sane man would normally surrender, Rin refused to give up, and the resulting battle between the two skilled martial artists had everyone watching in the crowd captivated.  In the end, Seijuurou got his arms around Rin’s torso, lifted him off the ground and slammed him back on the earth, and while pinning him there, he tickled him with his free hand until Rin began crying tears of laughter and gasped out his surrender.

“Is there anyone out there who can even touch me?” Seijuurou roared at the crowd, secure in his triumph over the best warriors in Iwami.

“Let me try.”  It was Haruka who said this, having brought his katana with him to the match (as expected,) now the last fighter left standing to try his might against Seijuurou.

Who among the two would win, everyone watching the duel must have wondered in awe.  Haruka was undoubtedly the most gifted swordsman in the region, the only true challenger to Rin’s remarkable prowess, but he was also younger and far less experienced than Seijuurou.

“Then prepare yourself, Nanase!” Seijuurou shouted, scooping up his spear and rising to his feet while Rei and Sousuke darted in and dragged a still wheezing Rin away to safety.

Their movements were lightning along the ground, and Rei’s keen observation powers could not quite catch every strike and parry, every thrust of the spear and slash of the katana.  But he sensed how they seemed to fight on a different level than everyone else so far, surer and more accurate.  And even though eventually Haruka lost to Seijuurou, it was agreed that resulted from the difference in the strength and stamina of their bodies, more due to Seijuurou’s experience than Haruka’s lack of skill.

“That was incredible, Haruka-senpai, Mikoshiba-san!” Rei called out, rushing over to them.  “Truly impressive!”

A slightly panting Haruka continued to lay on the ground, completely deadweight while Makoto tried to pick him up.  At his side, Rin was laughing, his earlier annoyance at having been tickled into surrender replaced by the smug knowledge that not even Haruka could defeat Seijuurou.

“Did you see what you needed to, Rei?” Seijuurou asked, hardly sweating even after a dozen battles.

“Ah, indeed, I gathered a few important insights, Mikoshiba-san,” Rei replied, “but I believe I still would need to observe more…”

“Eh, what did you need to find out, Reicchi?” Momotarou asked, bouncing around, still brimming over with energy even after having cheered his older brother on all afternoon at top volume.  “Can I help?!  Just let me know what I can do!”

“I’m not so sure, Momotaoru-kun,” Rei told him, while all around them, the crowd began to dissipate and filter out the doors of the dojo, talking merrily amongst themselves about the carnage they witnessed.  “I had been investigating your honored brother’s fighting style, to understand how he could defeat 100 fighters in one day, but I don’t think I have the answer at this moment in time...”

“Oh, the Samezuka secret technique, right?  I can do it, too, you know, though I haven’t really practiced it enough yet.”

“Really?!  Y-you can?”  Rei stared at Momotarou in shock.  It hadn’t occurred to him to ask Momotarou about his older brother.  A careless oversight, he thought to himself in dismay.

Seijuurou at his brother’s side nodded in confirmation.  “Nanase can also do it, though a bit differently.  Rin doesn’t really have the same ability, but he sure knows how to make up for it, I’ll give him that.”

“What?  Are you being serious?” Rei sputtered in disbelief.  It seemed everyone else knew about the technique except him.

With another laugh, Seijuurou patted Rei on the back.  “That fight has got me thirsty!  Let’s take a break and get some food, Rei, Momo!” he said, ushering the two of them along back to the Matsuoka household.

“But you’ll show me what you mean, won’t you, Mikoshiba-san?” Rei asked, not wanting Seijuurou to forget, as he was likely to do once Momotarou (or Gou (or both)) entered his line of sight.

“Of course!” Seijuurou assured him.  “Meet me in the dojo tonight.  And be prepared to fight!”  Then seeing his brother break free, Seijuurou started shouting and running after him, completely forgetting that he was talking to Rei.

Rei did not find himself exactly eager to get mauled the way the others had this day; he lacked their skill and experience, and doubted his self-taught defensive technique could guard against that unstoppable spear.  But at the same time, the lure of learning about this (not so) secret ability proved irresistible to his curiosity, and he vowed to discover it by any means possible.

* * *

 

 

Stifling a groan of pain and deeply regretting his earlier decision, Rei clambered back to his feet.  Seijuurou, who was grinning at him, did not have a single hair out of place, but there were developing bruises all over Rei’s body as evidence of the effect of the secret technique.  Despite the fact that Rei was a quick learner and had mastered quite a bit of martial arts during his fosterage, he only managed to hit his mark a few times during their hour alone in the dojo.  His otherwise absolute defense crumbled like sand against the warrior monk’s power.

“Even at nighttime, when you can see better… I guess you don’t have the ability after all!” Seijuurou remarked.

“What is this ability you are talking about?” Rei muttered irritably.

Instead of answering, Seijuurou stepped in front of Rei, taking his glasses off gently.  “How about now?  Do you see anything different?”

“I can see your face, but nothing unusual.”  Except possibly, if it wasn’t a trick of the moonlight, that Seijuurou was blushing.

“You know, you really are cute, Rei,” Seijuurou murmured with a helpless little smile.

Rei took his glasses back, adjusting them on his nose to hide his own flushed cheeks.  He never understood why Seijuurou kept on calling him cute. Nagisa maybe, Gou certainly, but him?  It was ridiculous.  In fact, this whole debacle was ridiculous.  Obviously Seijuurou was not going to reveal the secret technique; he would have had better luck traveling to Sano and requesting to read the monastery’s manuscripts.

“I still don’t understand. What am I missing?  What can I not see?” Rei grumbled, trying to not sound as disappointed or frustrated as he felt.

“Hey, come with me, Rei,” Seijuurou said, taking him by the hand and leading him to a side-room, the infirmary, judging by the scent of medicine and incense.  “It’s fine, just sit down for now.”

With a quiet sigh, Rei sank to his knees on the tatami, and Seijuurou made himself comfortable on the floor in front of him.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Seijuurou asked, glancing over Rei with a soft warmth in his eyes.

“I’m a little bruised all over, but nothing that won’t heal in a few days.”  He had the suspicion that Seijuurou went easier on him than he did the others, but his aching tailbone was fine with that.

“I didn’t want to risk hitting you at all, but I had to be sure that you could not summon the technique yourself under duress.  Apparently not!”  Rubbing his chin, taking in Rei’s doubtful frown, Seijuurou evidently decided to take another tack, asking, “So anyway, Rei, you said you’ve received medical training right?”

“Yes.  At the monastery and in Kyoto.”

“Then you know about the flow of chakra and you’ve memorized the active points?”

“Of course, although it is not my area of specialty,” Rei admitted, grudging this lapse in his expertise.  The monks studied the flow of chakra throughout nature in their meditation, and it was also required knowledge among medical practitioners to know how to manipulate pressure points to direct the energy flow in their patient’s body.  Unfortunately, Rei could never clear his mind long enough to meditate for more than a few minutes, and thus he had to trust Sera’s teachings blindly when it came to the art of acupressure.  “I ended up concentrating on chemistry and herbology instead.”

“Hmm, even so, you still tried to hit me at my pressure points, didn’t you?”

“…Mostly out of habit,” Rei answered meekly.

Laughing, Seijuurou took his hand and brought it up to his bared chest, causing Rei to flail and squawk in surprise.

“M-mikoshiba-san?!  What are you doing?”

“You hit me here.  What did you intend to accomplish?”

“But I didn’t.  I never connected.”

“Oh?” Seijuurou asked, grinning broadly.  “Are you so sure?  Then why does my chest ache when I look at you?”

Unable to stop himself from reacting to such earnest flirting, Rei smiled despite his impatience.  “I don’t think that is my fault at all.  Please, Mikoshiba-san, if you could just get to the point.”

“All right, all right,” Seijuurou conceded with a laugh, letting go of Rei’s hand before beginning seriously,  “Rei, your defense is absolute, and you strike well at advantageous openings, but you lack flexibility, the ability to adapt that comes with time.  There is a way to overcome lack of experience, the way Haruka does, by sensing the flow of your opponent’s chakra, predicting what they intend to do, and countering before they complete their attack.  In the end, you will be conserving your energy as much as possible while exhausting your enemy before they can do maximum damage.”

“Then you mean…” Rei said, brows crinkling in thought as he considered what Seijuurou had been aiming at, “that you and your brother and Haruka-senpai are able to somehow visualize a person’s chakra?  But if such an ability were truly possible, then it would have been recorded somewhere!  I’ve never seen nor heard of any reference to it…”  Rei did not think he could have missed such a theory… could he?

“Would I ever lie to you, Rei?  I’m telling you, this is how I beat 100 fighters in one day.”

“That can’t be the explanation,” Rei protested stubbornly.  “Mikoshiba-san, you are saying you use some sort of magic?”

“I wouldn’t call it magic, just some people are born with heightened sensitivities, and they can make sense of how energy appears to them from a young age,” Seijuurou explained.  “These are the prodigies among us, warriors or doctors, musicians, even artists.  The monasteries try to recognize and search out talented people, offer to teach them how to best use their abilities; that’s one of my jobs as a wanderer.  But most people can only see chakra a few times in their lives, if at all. And I’m guessing that’s the case with you, Rei.”

Exhaling, Rei shook his head and adjusted his glasses.  “I suppose that could explain everything,” he murmured, though without tangible evidence of this skill, he could not fully accept such an outlandish theory behind Seijuurou’s unusual stamina.  “But it is hard to believe, you must admit…”

“Then let me describe it to you,” Seijuurou said softly.  “You see, in my vision, Rin and Nanase’s auras shine very bright, they glitter and sparkle in the sunlight like the surface of a clear running stream as they fight.  They dazzle, and thus are harder to read than others.  Yours… does not shine so much in the sun, but at night, you shimmer softly like a distant star.”

“Oh…” Rei felt a wave of red-hot heat stealing up his neck and over his ears and cheeks as Seijuurou locked gazes with him, and his heart pounded deafeningly loud within his chest.  “I-is that so?”

“You hold yourself back so much in the daytime, but in the evening, you become more open, don’t you?  I can tell, because that’s when you are most beautiful.”

“Mikoshiba-san…”

“If I could cast a spell like you say, I would have you just once see yourself the way I do, Rei…”

At a loss for words at last, Rei glanced to the side, one hand reaching up to adjust his glasses out of habit.  He cleared his throat, made a croaking noise instead, and thoroughly embarrassed, ended up having a coughing fit while Seijuurou laughed and patted his back soothingly.

“Did you drag me out here and beat me up just to pull off a line like that?” Rei asked sternly, when he could get enough air back into his lungs.

“I hadn’t planned on things turning out like this when I came to Iwami,” Seijuurou replied easily.  “But I mean it when I said it was all for you, Rei.”  Suddenly, like a candle blown out, the intensity emanating from Seijuurou dampened, and Rei felt like he could breathe again.

“Let’s go back now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rei had just stepped into the room that he shared with Rin, not expecting to find Rin already sprawled out on the tatami, apparently asleep after that tough battle with his former mentor.  With a small smile, Rei knelt down to drape a blanket over Rin, and at that exact moment, Nagisa pounced on him out of nowhere and tackled him from behind.

“Rei-chaaan!  How did it go?!” Nagisa cried out without any regard whatsoever for the late hour.

“Hush, Nagisa-kun, Rin-san is sleeping!” Rei scolded him gently.

“How did it go?” Nagisa repeated quietly, still holding onto Rei around the waist.

“How did what go?”

“With Mikoshiba.” This came from Rin, who had opened his eyes and was now grinning very smugly at Rei.

“I have no idea what you are insinuating,” Rei replied with a sniff.

“The romantic night alone you just spent with Sei-chan, of course!”  This was from Nagisa, who had at least let go by this point.

“Don’t be shy, Rei, you can give us the details.”  Rin had gotten into a sitting position, now eye to eye with the other two.  “I mean, it was pretty obvious by the looks you two were giving each other over dinner you had something really amazing planned.”

“W-we barely looked at each other at dinner!” Rei exclaimed.  “I think your romanticizing is rotting your brain, Rin-san.  Mikoshiba-san simply gave me a thrashing in private, then tried to explain it as mysticism, and finally we came back here to get some well-deserved rest.”

“Aww, Rei-chan, that was the least fun night out I have ever heard of!” Nagisa complained with an adorable pout, causing Rei to smile automatically, as he always ended up doing.

Looking amused, Rin went on to say, “Heh, you seem fine, Mikoshiba must have gone easy on you.  Which means he really likes you, he doesn’t even go easy on his little brother.”

Rei simply snorted, and Rin chuckled under his breath.  “You like him, too, don’t you, Rei?”

“As a friend and a teacher, yes.”

“Nothing else, really?  He’s been flirting with you this whole time and you only give him that much?  He even tried to be restrained about it, too.”

“I don’t think the word ‘restrained’ has ever applied to Mikoshiba-san, and I doubt you are an expert on the matter, either.”

“Rei-chan, you should be kinder,” Nagisa chimed in, “Sei-chan beat up the entire town to impress you!  Rin-chan didn’t even tell anyone to lose on purpose, Sei-chan really is that strong.”

“What?!  So you planned all of this, Rin-san?” As a matter of fact, wasn’t Rin the one who told him about how Seijuurou defeated 100 fighters in one day?  Glaring at him suspiciously, Rei began to feel that perhaps Rin was better off brooding and angsting instead of socializing and trying to play matchmaker.

“Well… he was desperate to get to know you better, and there weren’t that many ways to get you in his path.  I had to help him, he was my senior at the monastery.  But it worked, right?  I mean, if you didn’t like him at least a little bit, you wouldn’t have tolerated him this long, since he’s pretty, you know, overwhelming.”

“I cannot believe you, Rin-san!” Rei muttered under his breath.  But he was not bothered by Rin’s interference as much as the fact that his close friends caught onto something he did not notice.  Or that he had denied noticing…  “Despite what you two think, I am only requesting instruction and training from Mikoshiba-san and nothing more.  I suppose I don’t know what his goal may be, but anyway, such a high-ranking member of the Samezuka monastery would have more important things to do than waste his time in a relationship with some penniless scion of a no longer existing clan.  So please forget about everything that we’ve discussed tonight, for it is all irrelevant conjecture.”

“Wasting his time, are you so sure about that?” Rin asked, all seriousness now.

“Sei-chan is ready to give up everything for you,” Nagisa explained, his voice softened, concerned.  “Why else is he staying in Iwami for so long, when he should be wandering the islands?”

“What do you mean?” Rei murmured in confusion.

“Obviously, Mikoshiba is here training his replacement.”

* * *

 

 

After a few restless hours tossing around on the futon beside Rin, Rei finally gave up on sleeping and got up to pace the halls.  He was exhausted and aching, but his mind continued to flit from thought to thought.  Seijuurou, training his replacement?  Renouncing his future as a wandering monk to be with Rei?  The idea was so ridiculous, Rei could hardly accept it as the truth, and yet it sounded like exactly the type of foolish careless thing he would do.

Soon, Rei found himself standing in front of the guest rooms, and out of curiosity, he peeked in through the gap of the slightly opened sliding door of the furthermost one.   Sprawled on the floor and tangled up in blankets were Momotarou and Nitori, which caused Rei to wonder if they were to be Seijuurou’s replacements.  Possible, for together they were both skilled and hardworking, if not nearly as responsible and capable and strong.  Still, he doubted they would be ready to take on the mantle anytime soon, being so young and inexperienced.

But where did Seijuurou go?  Rei had figured if anything, he should sleep in the same guest room as his younger brother.  The other rooms in that wing were reserved for Sousuke and Kisumi whenever they came over to visit Rin, and the last room turned out to be empty.  The only place Rei could think of would be the dojo, and silently, he made his way there.

The dojo had long been empty, the clatter of swordsmen practicing just a memory of the daylight hours.  Eventually, Rei found Seijuurou alone, sitting facing the gardens behind the building, moonlight shining over handsome noble features. 

“I was wondering when you would come find me,” Seijuurou said, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Rei.

“Mikoshiba-san, what are you doing here?  Why do you not sleep in the palace with the others?”

Smiling, he replied, “I am a monk, I do not need such lavish comforts.”

“Then have you been awake?   Can you not sleep?” Rei asked concernedly.

“I slept a little.  I am meditating now.”  Seijuurou patted a spot on the tatami next to him and Rei knelt beside him. Just like before.  “Perhaps you should try it, Rei, it seems you need help getting to sleep yourself.”

“Oh, no, I had gotten some rest earlier.  I just wanted to know if you were all right, I can leave if you need to be alone,” Rei said, gesturing nervously, not wanting to delve into that matter.

Looking at him curiously, Seijuurou suggested, “Well, you’ve had a long day like everyone else, so just  relax and clear your mind with me for a little while, before you head back.”

“Of course, if you do not mind my presence, Mikoshiba-san.”  But try as he might, Rei could neither relax his tense muscles nor clear the jumbled thoughts in his head.  Sensing this, Seijuurou put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Take a deep breath, expand your chest, and then breathe out through your nose slowly,” he began, as carefully as if instructing a young acolyte.  “Be aware of how your body is moving.  Think of nothing else but each breath, in and out.”

That advice seemed to work a little better, although Rei remained completely aware of Seijuurou’s hand, its vibrant warmth filtering through his kimono and into his flesh even as every other sensation faded into the background.

“Hmm, you’re still a little tense, Rei.”

“Yes, well, I did get beat up this evening,” Rei reminded him.

“Sorry.”  With a soft chuckle, Seijuurou pressed his thumb, his knuckles, then the heel of his palm all down Rei’s spine, starting from the base of his skull down to below his shoulder blades.  More than once, Rei had to refrain from wincing or recoiling, but as soon as Seijuurou ceased, he felt much better, the pains easing as the chakra resumed its normal flow.

“Better now?”

Rei nodded, his eyes drooping closed, feeling soothed and comfortable at last.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  He tried a few more calming breaths, but with Seijuurou this close to him, Rei felt the opposite of peace within his chest.  Which only increased when Seijuurou leaned in, brushing his lips against his neck.

“Mikoshiba-san!  What are you doing?!” Rei yelped, flinching as one hand fluttered to touch the place where he had just been nuzzled.  “Th-that tickles!”

“Can’t help it.  You look so beautiful,” Seijuurou murmured as he brushed a lock of loose hair away from Rei’s ear and planted a kiss there, so light and gentle, so unlike his usual boisterous and heavy-handed ways.  One arm pulling Rei even closer, Seijuurou continued to scatter delicate kisses over whatever part of Rei he could reach, his cheeks and lips and throat and shoulder, while Rei attempted to squeak out a half-hearted protest at each movement.

But not a single objection ever made it past his lips.  For just out of the corner of his eye, Rei could glimpse luminous sparks twinkling over his skin like shooting stars wherever Seijuurou kissed him.  Is this light a manifestation of spiritual energy, is it what Mikoshiba had spoken of, he wondered vaguely.  Enraptured by such transient loveliness, he promptly stopped thinking so much and just let himself be kissed with abandon, simply wanting to see more, even if only in the periphery of his vision. In response, Seijuurou put his hands under Rei’s hips, hoisting him onto his lap, gently working his obi loose, pushing his kimono down off his shoulders, his kisses deepening, lingering, leaving trails of electric heat over Rei’s skin.

“Rei… you’re fine like this?” Seijuurou asked him, pausing once in his lovemaking.  “Just let me know, all right?”

With eyes wide open, Rei nodded yes, moved into kiss Seijuurou of his own accord.  All around their entwined bodies, stars streamed and swirled up into the night sky, like a rain of light from the earth towards the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, there will be 1 more part left, the actual sexy times, but as with all of the other chapters except one, I don't know when I'll get to it. I do hope to get to it soon, though, I love Seijuurou, he definitely deserves more time in the spotlight, but I have so many other fics to be finishing first. Thanks for reading this far, I appreciate everyone making this lengthy journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> written for myriakamm, for the prompt "butterfly kisses" for an extremely belated reixsenpai week. This story takes place within Brilliance for the most part, stay tuned for the actual sexy part... umm... someday. Maybe.


End file.
